If the Moon Falls Down Tonight songfic
by soul-artist-RiSK
Summary: SONFIC Romano doesn't know how to tell Antonio he loves him until Matthew gives him an idea. Main pairing Spamano, Side Pairing Astablished PruCan, Slight GerIta. human names used. Yaoi! don't like don't read. Rated T for slight language and Yaoi boyXboy Meant to be ONESHOT


**A/N This authors note comes to you in 4 parts**

**1)This is my first fanfiction although not my first story**

**2) Pairings are Spamano (main) Atsablished PruCan (side) and Hinted at GerIta**

**3)Check out:**

**If I had $1,000,000 by the Barenaked Ladies www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=JXdFTh1yX2c**

**Lucky by Jason Mraz www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=h8Hgp150Eno**

**Even If the Moon Fell Down by Chase Coy www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=jmGI28gHM3k**

**and anything by the Barenaked Ladies or the Arrogant Worms**

**4)Please review and tell me how I did I feel like they were all OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the Barenaked Ladies, the Arrogant Worms, Chase Coy or Jason Mraz.**

* * *

If the Moon Falls Down Tonight

Matthew's accent really came out when he was singing songs by Canadian artists, like The Arrogant Worms, and Barenaked Ladies, currently he was just finishing up a song called '_If I had $1,000,000' _and Romano couldn't help but laugh at the last line, it was so true. Matthew Williams, also known (or unknown) as the nation of Canada, smiled "I knew that would make you laugh" he said as he reached for his glass of water. He and Romano Lovino Vargas, also known as South Italy, were in the Italy brothers' living room, Feliciano was at Germany's house and neither Canada nor Romano had any work that day, so they had decided to come to Romano's house for a little fun. The two countries had officially met a long time ago, but they had really got to know each other when the Bad Touch Trio would drag them places, get drunk, and leave them alone while the trio harassed random people. The two of them would stay in the back sipping drinks and talking. The two countries were good friends and really brought out the best in each other, when they were together Romano was nicer and Matthew spoke normally. Eventually they figured out that they had a common interest, music, but more specifically singing, not to mention they had similar problems with Gilbert and Antonio. After that they would get together to sing, critique each other, and just hang out. Since then Matthew had started going out with Gilbert but Romano was still at a loss on how to tell Antonio he actually cared for him.

"I thought you looked kinda down, what's wrong?" Romano was pulled out of his reminisce by Matthews question; he debated just denying it but decided that _maybe_ Canada could help him out.

"Um, how did you ask Gilbert out?" the Canadian blushed,

"Well **_he_** asked **_me_** out, but I kind of gave him a hint."

"What kind of hint would get through that bastardos' thick head?!" Matthew blushed harder,

"W-well I uh, I wore a pair of white skinny jeans, and it just sort of went from there, eh."

"That won't work for me, for one thing I always were skinny jeans." Romano said looking down at the dark pair he was wearing.

"I guess the real question is, is, well… how do you tell someone you love them when you can't get your point across and he makes you so angry because he just won't stop with the smiling but you know that the second you tell him he won't get it and you just keep tripping over what your about to say and he calls you cute and then you just can't stand it and you say something stupid and then you run away because you're afraid you hurt him and you did but he keeps coming back despite the fact that you hurt him and on top of all that your just not good with words?" Romano ranted putting all his might into not cursing from the shear frustration of it. Matthew not fazed by the rant at all…

"Gil's birthday is coming up, and I was going to sing for him."

"You want me to sing to that Tomato bastard?"

"Why not?"

"Well, uh, what are you going to sing?"

"Do you want to hear?"

"Why not?"

Matthew grabbed his iPod of the table and hit the play button; soon the living room was flooded with one of the strongest, smoothest, most beautiful voices ever, Matthew at his best…

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

The music died away and Matthew smiled,

"It's all true, I found a song the expressed my feelings better than I ever could."

"I doubt there's a song out there for me." Romano sighed doubtfully.

"Actually I have one in mind…"

}{}{}{superawesomepagebreakofaweso me}{}{}{

Romano paced nervously back and forth on Spain's sundeck, the sun had just set over the tomato garden which meant Antonio would be back any minute, and as stupid as Antonio seemed, whenever Romano was over it was like he could sense him. Romano heard the front door open and stopped pacing, bracing for impact, a second later the door flew open and Antonio came careening wildly in to glomp his former charge.

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII! You came to see me! Why? Oh no! are you ok? Are you hurt? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Lovi talk to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"SHUT UP BASTARDO!"

"But Lovi-"

"Shut up Antonio, I have something important to say but I can't say it if you don't Chiudi. Il. Becco!" Spain stopped and let go of his Lovi surprised, Romano never used Antonio's name, it was always Bastardo, Tomato Bastard, or Boss.

"Sit on the couch" Romano commanded as he gently drew Antonio's well-worn guitar from the corner of the room.

"Lovi what's this abo-"

"Listen basta- Antonio, I need you to do something for me." Antonio glanced at the guitar In Romano's hands, as far as he knew Romano didn't even know how to hold a guitar correctly.

"You want to learn to play guitar? Because I can teach-"

"I know how to play."

"You do? Then wha-"

"Please, please do me a favor and don't say anything till I'm done, no interruptions, no nothing, until I tell you I'm done, please." Antonio sat down shocked, Romano had just said please, three times.

"Okay Lovi."

"Promise?"

"I Promise." What was so important that his Lovi needed a promise? was Antonio's thought. Romano stroked the smooth wood of Antonio's guitar as he sat down on the stool usually reserved for Spain himself.

"I wanted to tell you something but it never came out right, then Mathew gave me this idea, so here it goes."

Romano's first strum was hesitant, almost as if testing the waters, but after the first few strums he started to play a fairly simple tune. Antonio was pleased, had Romano learned guitar just for him? He was about to forget his promise and say something about how his Lovi was so cute, when he was struck silent, as Lovino began to sing.

_Everytime I see your smile  
It makes my heart beat fast  
And though it's much too soon to tell  
I'm hoping this will last_

_'Cause I just always want to have you right here by my side  
The future's near but never certain  
At least stay here for just tonight_

_I must of done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I must of done something right  
Along the way_

_I just can't get you off my mind  
And why would I even try?  
Even when I close my eyes  
I dream about you all the time_

_I just always wanna have you right here by my side.  
The future's near but never certain  
So please stay here for just tonight. _

_I must of done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I must of done something right  
Along the way_

_And even if the moon fell down tonight  
There'd be nothing to worry about at all  
Because you make the whole world shine  
As long as you're here everything will be alright_

_I must of done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I must of done something right  
Along the way_

The last strains of music faded away and the room faded into silence as Romano stood up.

"Lovino?"

"It's true" he said leaning the guitar against the wall

"What?"

"Everything I sung is true, I just never knew how to say it, but it's simple really"

"What's simple?"

"Ti amo Antonio." Antonio stood up, pulling the smaller nation against his chest. In the almost darkness Romano could just see the surprised happy look on Antonio's face. He prayed Antonio couldn't see his blush.

"Te amo Lovino."

* * *

**Italian Chiudi Il Becco/Shut Your Mouth(I hope that's right)**

**I hope you Liked it :)**

**(\/)**

**(^.^)**

**c(")(")**


End file.
